marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = A Real Indian! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker3_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Reign of Terror! | Synopsis3 = The Two-Gun Kid is mistaken for one of Black Bart Morgan's men and is fired upon by a desperate homesteader named Jack Finney who robbed the local bank. The Kid subdues the man and convincing him that he is not in league with Black Bart, learns that the man robbed the bank because Black Bart put a dam up cutting off all the other homesteaders and forcing them to leave. The man was unable to leave himself with his son deathly ill and stole the money to try to save his withering crops and livestock. The man now regrets robbing the bank for fear of what will happen to his family if he goes to jail. The Kid tells the man that he is sworn to justice after his father was killed and he began carrying the guns of his father and the man who killed him . The Kid goes back to the man's ranch and sees the desperate situation that he and his family have been enduring. Before they can go back to town with the stolen money, Black Bart's men attack. The Kid shoots the guns out of their hands and takes the stolen money and returns it to Cactus Town. He goes to the local doctor and finds that he is being forced to stay in his office so he can't stop his homesteaders. The Kid fights off the men and sends the doctor to help Finney. He then gathers up some of the towns people to blow up Black Bart's dam. They then storm Black Bart's home and force him signing a document promising that he will not build another dam. Finney returns to town to thank the Two-Gun Kid for his help and tells him that his son will recover thanks to the doctors treatment. The Kid thne convinces the owner of the bank that they will not press charges since the money is returned. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Cactus Town Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker4_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Smoky Showdown! | Synopsis4 = While riding out on the range, the Two-Gun Kid runs into Blinky Draper and his gang. Draper grazes the Kid with a bullet and leaves him for dead. Blinky and his men then ride into the nearby town where Blinky shoots down the sheriff before his daughter. Meanwhile outside of town, Two-Gun comes to and stumbles his way into town. Going to the town jail to get the sheriff, he is almost shot by the sheriff's daughter who mistakes him for one of Draper's men, but the Kid pulls the gun out of her hand and tries to convince her that he is not part of the gang. Her father believes him and so does the daughter when she sees that the Kid was wounded too. The Kid accepts to take on the role of sheriff and hunt down Blinky Draper. The Kid then goes to the local saloon and single handedly takes down the entire gang. In the aftermath of the battle, Two-Gun learns that the sheriff is going to be okay. His daughter asks the Kid to stay, but he declines, telling her that he made a promise to his dying father to defend those in need . The Kid rides out of town, remarking how he never learned the girl's name, but he will never forget her beauty. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = George Tuska | Inker5_1 = George Tuska | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = A Stranger Came A-Ridin'! | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker6_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Raiders of the Rimrock! | Synopsis6 = Camping out near the telegraph lines near the town of Rimrock, the Two-Gun Kid is forced to flee for his life on the back of his horse Cyclone thanks to a gang of rustlers setting the cattle into a stampede. While the Kid gets to cover but the cattle end up knocking down a number of the telegraph lines. As the Kid is on the trail of an outlaw known as the Albino, he decides to go into Rimrock to get more supplies. In town he is confronted by the sheriff who says Two-Gun has been accused of rustling cattle and destroying the telegraph lines and is taken into custody. Witnessing his arrest is Aaron Ambers one of the men who work for the telegraph company. Left alone in his cell, the Two-Gun Kid just barely manages to avoid getting gunned down when an unseen assassin tries to shoot him from his cell window. The sheriff comes rushing in at the sound of the gunshots, allowing the Kid to grab him and free himself from the cell. The Kid then rides out of town and decides to set up a camp to try and draw out of the people trying to kill him. Setting a large fire to attract attention and setting up a decoy under blankets, the Kid waits in hiding until his would-be killers fall for the trap. The Kid learns that the mastermind is the Albino. Suddenly a group of men attack with Aaron Amos. However the attack is abruptly stopped by the sheriff and his posse who heard the whole thing. With Amos subdued, the Kid removes his sunglasses and dumps water on his hair revealing that he was the Albino all along, using the glasses and hair dye to disguise his white hair and pink eyes. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}